


Enigma

by Spencer_Stark_Reid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Secret Identity, Spencer reid is edward nygma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Stark_Reid/pseuds/Spencer_Stark_Reid
Summary: Edward was spencer and Spencer was Edward. Gideon had thought he had cured him but he hadn't. He had just invited a monster into the BAU. It was a stupid move too. No one except Gideon knew though. At least they hadn't until a case in Gotham had come in. Damn
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Spencer Reid, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Spencer Reid/Oswald Cobblepot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I find That there are not enough of these fanfictions out there and was like, 'Well what if I write one?' So here I am.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the beginning, Well wasn’t that cliché. Anyway… Hello, my name is Spencer Reid, but that isn’t why we are here. In fact, this story has almost nothing to do with that fact. No, the reason we are here is because of my past. I used to be the Riddler.

I am quite proud of it. Yes, I was a serial killer, still am really, and yes a lot of people are dead because of it but they were really not great people. Honestly, I don’t feel bad about it, they deserved to die. Most of them. Anyway, it’s not like I, or any of the rouges really, want to kill any bystanders. We all have our own set of targets and anyone who isn’t one of the targets are generally left alone. If one were to get in the way, however, then they would be killed. But other than that they are more often than not left alone.

No one ever really noticed that fact.

I had my targets. They were the abusers. Mental, physical, or any other kind, I went after them. The Penguin goes after the people who take and take and hurt the poor and families who couldn’t afford much. The Joker goes after those who seriously downplay peoples talents and used them for their own gain. Harley helped him because that’s what happened to her. Ivy goes after those who use people in experiments and destroy the ecosystem. She was after all the result of human experimentation, to a point. The Scarecrow went after people who used other peoples fears to torment them. He hated that. Then there was Two-Face. His name says it all. He goes after the people who would promise one thing then give them something much worse instead.

Other than the designated targets, the villains didn’t go for anyone else. If someone were to go from abuse to human experimentation or destroying the ecosystem, then that person would become one of Ivy’s targets and not mine. However, if someone who was taking from the poor and abusing someone then I would partner with the Penguin to kill the person.

As such the people of the world just thought we went after random people. Which as you can see is far from the truth. Most people don’t dig deep enough to figure that out.

That was of course until the BAU had got a case from Gotham.

His secret was going to be shot to hell.

Damn.


	2. The case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case comes in and brings Spencer’s secret close to the surface. But an old friend can break the surface or shove it back to the depth of the minds. But does Spencer want to hide anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to those that commented. I’ve been meaning to write this for a while and just never got around to doing it. I really would love to see your take on this topic. Currently, this fic is like the only one.

Apparently, the GCPD was more useless than he had originally credited to them. 

I mean really, the only reason they had ever caught the Rouge Gallery was because they had let themselves get caught. If the GCPD were half as smart as they thought they were, they would have realised that everything they and everyone else thought they knew about the Rouges was all a lie. Really, it’s kind I’ve depressing.

As the team settled onto the jet bound for Gotham city, they began to take a more in-depth look into the case. “Well, this guy obviously has to have had some sort of chemical experience in handling them. The fires he has made so far have been nothing short of catastrophic.” Morgan said. The case they were working on was a serial arsonist that used chemicals to make the fires as devastating as possible.

He had so far been succeeding.

The fires were as destructive as possible. Which is to say, very catastrophic. The rouges would have taken him as one of their own but he had rejected their letters and killed without reason. He had killed innocent women and men and children. He took no survivors in his killings.

That was something the rouges did. Take survivors.

They would take survivors if the remaining people, not to be confused with the people the Rouges had saved, would work for them. It rarely if ever happened but it did and they learned their lesson. And if they didn't, well, that's a story for another time. 

As they looked over the case, there was a reoccurring name. None of the others noticed, of course, but Spencer did. 'Joan Kindan.' It was an alternative name Oswald Cobbletpot used for discretion purposes. No one else noticed it because the letters were spread out and only very slightly bolded. They had done this so that Spencer would know that the rouges were also trying to stop this man who was destroying their city.

He would be helping them from the inside, as was agreed when he proposed the idea.  
~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later and then were landing at the Gotham City Airport. As they walked to the SUV's that would take them to the precinct, he noticed that one of Oswald's men was waiting outside of the airport.

Knowing what he was waiting for he nodded and waved his hand and then brought it into a sweep with a 'peace' sign out. The man nodded and then walked away. He was today's messenger. Tomorrow there would be a new one. As he caught up to the rest of the group, who hadn't noticed his disappearance, he notice that an officer was waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm officer Jekyll. I will be escorting you to the precinct." as he said this he caught Spencer's eye and he realized this was one of Ivy's men. Her men had a green hue to their eyes. This was because the island she usually stayed on was very poisonous. Meaning, if you stayed there for too long you would die because of the toxic fumes in the air. Therefore all the Rouges and all of Ivy'smen had taken a serum that would make them immune to the fumes. Everyone else wore gas masks.

When they reached the GCPD building, they were greeted by the Commissioner and two other officers. "Hello, I'm Commissioner Gordon and these are Officers Hyde and Leither." Spencer recognised these officers to be Ivy's as well. Their eyes had that particular green hue to them."Hello, I'm SSA Hotchner. This is my team, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, and Dr Reid." As soon as Spencer was introduced the officers with the green eyes turned their bodies just enough that only Spencer would notice and just slightly inclined their heads. This was a practised sign of respect, made so that they could acknowledge the rouges when surrounded by civilians.

The team was lead to a conference room I'm a building that looked like it had been built off the main building. "This was built when we realized we needed more conference rooms for meetings or when we have a search party going on," said Gordon "Because we live in one of the most crime-riddled cities in the US we have had up to threes search parties going on at once before. It's a terrible life but we here at the GCPD are constantly trying to fix the city." 

The team nodded but Spencer wanted to laugh because I mean come on if you and all of the Rouges had men in just about every position in the GCPD right under their noses you would want to laugh too.

The conference room they finally stopped at was big. It would be big enough for two BAU teams to operate in and still have more than enough room. "We gave you the biggest room so you could have all the space you need. If you need anything at all, please, call for one of us and we will try and get it to you as soon as possible," said Gordon. He left soon after. "Okay, what do we have on the UnSub so far?" Hotch asked. "Not much, we know that he has chemical experience or has at least learned the basics of how to create chemically induced fires. And that he leaves no survivors," said Spencer. "Hmm, well let's go back over the facts. Then we can ask Gordon," said Hotch ~~~~~~~ A few hours later saw the team finally resurfacing up to the main building. They had needed a coffee and bathroom break after two and a half hours of looking over the facts and evidence they already had and then rechecking and consulting Garcia about a few things that they couldn't find a physical copy of. They had stepped into the main building and were just about to head off in different directions when the doors to the precinct burst open and a man babbling and screaming in absolute terror ran in past everyone and stoped and fell at spencers feet. Screaming about the Riddler being back to claim his city back. The suddenly cut off. When he checked the man wasn't breathing and his pulse wasn't there. He was dead. Spencer sighed. Jonathan had warned him that he would be testing a new fear gas on one of his victims while spencer was in Gotham and that once the fear gas had taken hold he would have no more control over the test subjects. That was another thing the rouges did. Testing on their victims. Joker would test laughing gasses and shock ring and joke guns that were actually real. Ivy would test poisons and medicines on hers. She was the second medical of the group. Two-Face would test loyalty on his victims. He would make them promise him something, knowing they wouldn't go through with it and punishing them for it. It was a test they could never escape. Scarecrow tested his fear gas and his scythe on his test subjects. Penguin tested how much proud men could take. How much they could have of their stuff and things they had been promised taken away and withheld. Stolen almost. Right, when they need it most. And just having it withheld. So close but so far. And Riddler? He tested his victims minds. He tested to see how much abuse and how much strain their psyche could take. He would test poisons and antidotes and how fast a human could heal. He tested to see what people could survive and what they couldn't. He tested on them by injuring them and then healing them, sometimes fully sometimes only just enough that they don't bleed out. He would test poisons as well as medicine, for out of the rouges he was the main medical person. He was technically a medical doctor except no one would believe him when he told them because he was so young. And unless he felt like carrying his degree on his person at all times, he would let them believe what they wanted. Everyone stared at him, wondering why the man had stopped at Spencer and not at Gordon or Hotchner. Why Spencer? He stood up, "He's dead," he said. Confirming what everyone had already known. "I'm going for coffee. There's a place just down the street. If yo need me, call." he said and then left without waiting for an answer. As he walked outside he could feel the eyes of everyone in the build on his back, and with held a smirk. If they only knew. He was actually going for coffee, but what they didn't know was that Joker owned the establishment and the ground it sat on. He'd like to keep it that way. As he walked in he could smell the coffee grounds and the tea that was brewed there. He could almost taste the innocents of the people who worked there and the innocents of the customers. Until he zoned in on one man inparticular. He abused his wife and second child. His first however, was treated like a princess. She even help in the abuse. Though she didn't know and very much loved her family. She was too young to know what was happening. The Riddler had a new target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry this took as long as it did. I kept forgetting to save and then I procrastinated. Sorry, but it is finally here so I do hope you enjoy.


End file.
